Hope
by youi-chan
Summary: Naruto tau 'normal' yang ia dan Sasuke yakini berbeda dengan 'normal' yang seharusnya. Mereka berbeda, tapi salah satu diantara mereka tak pernah mau menyerah untuk saling memiliki. Warn: SN, BL, DLDR


**Disclaimer** : Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto.

Cerita murni terlahir dari pikiran nista author, atas terlahirnya cerita ini saya tidak meminta bayaran ataupun keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Just for fun and sharing.

**Rate** : T (always ^^)

**Pair** : SasuNaru

**Warning** : TYPO, alur gaje, AU, pluff, OOC, shounen ai, ending nggak jelas, deskripsi ngebingungin dan berbagai hal yang membuat fanfic ini bener-bener jauh dari paket sempurna. Don't Like Don't Read.

**Summary **: Naruto tau 'normal' yang ia dan Sasuke yakini berbeda dengan 'normal' yang seharusnya. Mereka berbeda, tapi salah satu diantara mereka tak pernah mau menyerah untuk saling memiliki.

.

.

**HOPE**

**Story by: puzZy cat**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo, 5 Mei 2008**

Manik _safir_ itu memicing tajam pada lelaki yang ada didepannya ini. Hampir tak sanggup mengambil napas karena sesak didadanya. Oh, ia sungguh berharap sesuatu yang tengah mencekat tenggorokannya itu tak tumpah memperlihatkan betapa besar ketakutannya. Bagaimanapun ia yang memulai semua ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu?" ketika suara dingin itu berucap, ia bersumpah mendengar adanya kesedihan dalam suara itu. Kini ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat _onyx_ yang terlihat memohon itu. Berharap dalam hati pemuda itu kembali memperlihatkan keangkuhan yang biasa ia perlihatkan.

Berusaha menenangkan hatinya, ia berjalan, memberi jarak terhadap lelaki tersebut. Bersender pada sebuah lemari yang ada diruangan itu. Ukiran halusnya memperlihatkan betapa hebatnya sang pemahat. dekorasi yang tidak terkesan berlebihan namun memiliki keindahan tersendiri baginya. Apartemen mereka tak luas tapi selalu terasa hangat. Apalagi dengan sebuah guci mahal yang selalu disayang Sasuke, seakan memperlihatkan ialah yang memiliki semua pusat perhatian ditempat ini. Tapi kini, Naruto tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengagumi setiap inci apartemen mereka. Tempat yang dulu menurutnya nyaman dan aman telah menjadi neraka tersendiri untuknya.

Tak tahan dengan pemikirannya ia lebih memilih memejamkan mata. Namun rasanya, bayang-bayang itu terus saja menghantuinya. Bagai sebuah pemutaran film, kenangan itu menghempasnya, menyiksa dadanya kembali. Setengah tahun lalu, dapat ia bayangkan wajah mereka yang berseri. Saling berpelukan didepan jendela ruangan ini, ditemani pemandangan Tokyo yang menjadi sangat indah dimatanya saat itu. Tapi tidak saat ini, Tokyo hanya dapat memberi luka pada hatinya.

Ia sungguh ingat ketika mereka menghias apartemen itu. Perdebatannya dengan sang kekasih untuk menggunakan warna orange -warna kesukaannya- terhadap dinding ruangan itu, yang jelas saja ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Yah, walaupun kini ia mengerti pasti akan terlihat begitu norak menggunakan warna mencolok itu. Tersenyum sebentar, mengingat hari-hari mereka ditempat persembunyian indahnya. Tapi nyatanya, tempat itulah yang menjadi saksi betapa berdosanya ia.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari lelehan air mata itu menyusup berusaha keluar dari penjara matanya. Tak terisak apalagi hingga tersedu-sedu, hanya sesuatu yang alami ketika seseorang sedang tertekan. Hingga sapuan lembut dipipinya membuatnya perlahan membuka matanya. Oh demi tuhan! Ia lelaki, tapi terlihat begitu cengeng saat ini.

Menepis kasar tangan pucat yang terus menyingkirkan riak kecil dipipinya. Jika terus seperti ini ia yakin tak dapat kembali memegang keputusannya, karena belaian lembut itu selalu bisa mengikis keberaniannya. Membuatnya tak berani untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

"Mari kita lupakan saja…"

"Berhentilah berpura-pura Sasuke!" Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya, dadanya naik turun mengais udara, seakan satu kalimat yang ia ucapkan tadi telah berhasil menguras sebagian besar energinya. Mengepalkan tangan untuk tetap berpikir jernih, seolah sakit akan kuku-kuku jarinya yang menancap membuatnya tetap berada dalam kenyataan.

Dan ia tahu lelaki didepannya terdiam. Masalah pelik yang menghampiri mereka bukanlah hal yang remeh temeh belaka.

Ia bosan hidup seperti ini. Berpura-pura jika hubungan yang tengah mereka jalin itu normal. Membuat dunia mimpi yang dapat menerima keadaan mereka. Namun, sekeras apapun mereka bersandiwara, itu tak mengubah apapun. Mereka tetap tak normal. Oh, bahkan sekarang ia mempertanyakan arti sebuah ke'normal'an dalam hidupnya.

"Kau tau, aku hanya mencintaimu."

Ia menggeleng, berlebihan, hingga membuat lehernya sedikit sakit karena gerakannya tersebut.

"Ini tidak benar Sasuke, sudah seharusnya kita… mengakhirinya." Berucap pelan pada kata terakhir. Sungguh, ia merutuki dirinya yang terlihat seperti seorang gadis.

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap bersamamu, meraihmu seberapa keras pun kau menghindariku." _Onyx_ itu mengeras, menunjukkan keteguhan yang tak tergoyahkan. Dan ia tahu laki-laki itu tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Ia benar-benar ingin meraih tubuh tegap lelaki itu. Merengkuhnya dalam dekapan. Prianya. Pujaan hatinya. Cinta memang suci, ia tahu itu. Tapi cinta mereka salah.

"Dengar teme, pikirkanlah keluargamu! Jangan egois!"

"Aku akan menjadi egois jika itu berhubungan denganmu! Aku tak perduli dengan mereka!"

"Tapi aku perduli!" Ya, ia perduli akan nasib lelaki ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega merenggut masa depan lelaki didepannya ini. Ia tidak ingin segala hal semu ini membuat mereka terkucilkan. Ia sungguh tak masalah jika itu terjadi padanya, tapi untuk lelaki ini… ia bahkan tak sanggup membayangkannya.

"Berhentilah memikirkanku… apa yang mereka katakan padamu?"

Tak sanggup menatap manik kelam itu. Ia lebih memilih menatap jari –jemari kakinya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takutnya. Hingga dekapan hangat yang menyelubunginya membuatnya tersadar jika lelaki ini tengah memeluknya. Kecupan-kecupan ringan itu mendarat dipucuk kepalanya. Ia tahu seharusnya melawan, tapi tangannya lemas, tak punya tenaga untuk melepas pelukan itu. Atau memang ia tak ingin melepas lelaki ini.

"Aku akan menjagamu, membahagiakanmu. Jadi jangan pernah katakan kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Tapi ia memang harus mengakhirinya.

Didorongnya lelaki itu. Tak sanggup melihat wajah penuh luka dihadapannya, ia memilih untuk membelakanginya.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri teme, bagaimanapun aku juga seorang lelaki."

"Naru…"

"Kumohon… jangan buat ini menjadi lebih susah lagi Sasuke."

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu ia pergi. Berusaha terlihat tegar ketika tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya pada lelaki itu. Walau nyatanya hatinya berdenyut sakit, sungguh sesak. Hingga derit pintu mengakhiri sebuah hubungan yang mati-matian mereka pertahankan, menyisakan luka tak berujung untuk keduanya.

oOoOoOoOo

**Kyoto, Desember 2012**

"Huweee… Senseiiii~ T^T" Seorang gadis kecil berlari pada tumpukan salju yang cukup tinggi. Baju musim dinginnya yang kebesaran membuatnya lebih susah bergerak. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam bahkan jari-jari kecil itu tersembunyi dalam jaket baby blue yang ia kenakan.

Seseorang yang tengah membersihkan salju dijalan setapak menoleh kearah gadis itu. Hingga tubuhnya hampir terhempas kesalju karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hey, kenapa menangis Sakura-chan?" Ia membelai pipi gadis itu, pipi yang tembem memerah karena hawa dingin dan sehabis menangis, terlihat menggemaskan dengan bibir mungil yang mengerucut.

"Kiba-kun menjahiliku lagi sensei~" Gadis kecil itu memainkan wajahnya, mengelus wajah tannya yang mendingin. Berusaha mengadu ternyata.

"BOHONG!" Suara cempreng itu nyaris membuatnya menjatuhkan gadis kecil yang tengah ia gendong. Sesuatu tengah melingkupi kakinya, seorang pemuda yang sama kecilnya dengan gadis dalam gendongannya tengah memeluk kakinya erat.

Lengan mungil dalam dekapannya mengeratkan pelukan dilehernya, berusaha mencuri perhatiannya kembali.

"Kiba-kun jahat, Naru senseii~"

"Bohong!" Kini ia kembali memperhatikan lelaki kecil yang tengah menggelengkan kepalanya berlebihan.

"Bohong, bukan aku yang melemparkan bola salju ke muka Sakura-chan!" Tambah anak lelaki itu ngotot.

Ia membungkuk. Meletakkan Sakura untuk berdiri sejajar dengan Kiba yang memasang wajah jutek. Astaga anak-anak ini benar-benar imut.

"Sensei kan bilang jangan berkelahi lagi, ayo maaf-an." Berusaha membujuk gadis kecil yang menggeleng serta pemuda kecil lainnya yang lebih memilih membuang muka.

"Nggak mau!" Hah~ ia menghela napas ketika mendengar dua suara cempreng yang berteriak bersamaan. Memang susah membujuk dua anak manis ini.

"Kalau kalian tidak baikkan, sensei nggak mau main dengan kalian berdua lagi." Berhasil, aksi merajuknya berhasil membuat anak-anak itu memperhatikannya.

"Yah sensei jangan seperti itu," Sakura, gadis kecil itu menarik-narik lengan kemejanya. Ia tersenyum "Cepat baikkan!" Suruhnya.

Mereka saling mengulurkan tangan. Sungguh lucu melihat wajah mereka yang terlihat tak ikhlas.

"Maaf." Ujar keduanya berbarengan, sedetik kemudian melepaskan tangan mungil mereka.

"Karena sudah baikkan, sana main lagi. Sensei masih harus membersihkan salju di jalan." Ucapnya sambil membersihkan butiran salju diatas kepala Kiba. Baru saja ia ingin memulai pekerjaannya kembali hingga suara gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun itu kembali membuatnya terhenti.

"HUWEEE SENSEI~ T^T KIBA-KUN JAHATTT!"

Sepertinya dua anak kecil itu sungguh susah dibuat akur.

"KIBA! Tidak ada kare malam ini untukmu!" Ia berucap tegas sambil memegang pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Hawa dingin bahkan tak membantunya untuk meredakan amarah, sungguh ia sudah bingung harus berbuat apa pada anak nakal itu.

"Yah! tou-san! Jangan ambil kareku~ T^T" Sepertinya memang hanya dengan makanan yang dapat membuat anak nakalnya itu terancam.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Fanfic BL pertamaku. Karena seminggu aku libur dirumah, tiba-tiba kepikiran buat ff ini. Cerita ini terlahir karena obrolan singkatku sama temen dikampus tentang gay (dia cowok yang kayaknya bi). Dicerita ini aku pengen ngangkat masalah gay dimasayarakat. Well, aku tau hubungan seperti itu salah, tapi mungkin karena udah terlanjur jadi fujoshi aku terkesan mendukung mereka, terutama YunJae (oke, mulai ngelantur). Tapi aku tetap berharap –walaupun aku fujoshi- hal seperti ini tidak terjadi pada orang-orang terdekatku, bakal susah buat bersikap nantinya.

Sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf kalo dari cerita ini ada yang merasa kurang berkenan atau hal lainnya yang membuat kalian tidak nyaman.

Dan untuk yang tertarik sama ff ini, aku nggak bisa menjanjikan update cepat, kkkk~. Sayonara, jangan lupa tinggalin review ya~

Salam hangat,

-Zy-


End file.
